The present invention relates in general to pivotable mounting structures and in particular to a hold down mechanism for a motor which is pivotably mounted on a base.
Portable and stationary air compressors are utilized to supply pressurized air to many different types of devices, including pressure feed tanks, spray guns, air brushes, caulking guns, sand blasters, pneumatic tools, tire inflaters, and the like. Air compressors for such devices generally include a hollow cylindrical air receiving tank, a compressor, and a motor. The motor is connected by a drive belt to the compressor which, when operated by the motor, supplies pressurized air to the tank. In prior air compressors, a mounting platform is welded or otherwise secured to the upper side of the air receiving tank. The compressor and the motor are mounted on the platform, with the drive belt interconnecting respective pulleys on both the motor and the compressor. The motor is mounted on the platform by means of bolts which extend through slots formed through the platform. The slots permit the position of the motor to be adjusted relative to the platform and the compressor so as to vary the tension on the drive belt.
In more recent air compressors, the motor is attached to a bracket which is pivotably secured to the mounting platform. As a result, pivotal movement of the motor is permitted toward and away from the compressor. A ratchet mechanism is provided to restrict the amount of pivotal movement of the motor toward the compressor, while allowing such pivotal movement away from the compressor. Therefore, the ratchet mechanism can be utilized to maintain a predetermined minimum tension on the drive belt.